familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Whip
Cool Whip is a running gag in Family Guy, involving Stewie Griffin, saying the word "Cool Whip" weirdly, by pronouncing it like "Cool Hwip" and Brian getting annoyed by it. It started in "Barely Legal". Occasions Barely Legal Stewie notices that Brian is having some pie, and then asks for some "Cool hWhip," putting emphasis on the "h" much to the annoyance of Brian. Although he says, "Cool hWhip," just to further annoy Brian, when Brian asks him to say "whip" by itself, he pronounces it correctly. This argument goes on until Brian reveals that the pie he's eating has hair in it. In the same episode, Meg has Brian tied to a chair, and then says, "We're gonna be here for a hwhile," pretending not to notice it, which Brian argues with her until she says, "Brian you're acting hweird." This further annoys Brian because there's no "h" in it. At the end of the episode, Quagmire goes to a room with two S&M prostitutes, one of whom asks, "Did you bring the hwhip?" Quagmire only says, "Yeah, you bet I di-wait, what?" Brian Goes Back to College Road to Rupert Not All Dogs Go to Heaven In a deleted scene, Stewie teleports the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Patrick Stewart briefly insults one co-star and Stewie tells Stewart not to say that to "hWil hWeaton," which annoys Stewart. Once again, to further piss Stewart off, when he asks Stewie to say "wheat", Stewie pronounces it correctly. After this banter, Stewie asks Stewart if he ever hooked up with "hWhoopi Goldberg" on set. Stewart replies that they did all the time. Love, Blactually The Griffins hold a costume party, but Stewie is angry because Brian dressed up as Snoopy just like him and then says, "This evening is ru-eened!" Once again, Brian gets really annoyed to the point that he walks off from the conversation and then walks back into it. Once again, when Brian asks what Stewie calls the remains of ancient Greek structures, Stewie pronounces "Ruins" correctly. To end the conversation, Brian calls Stewie a dumbass, to which Stewie replies, "Oh, Brian, don't be cru-el." Dog and Dumber The Man With Two Brians Stewie sees that New Brian is having some pie and suggests, once again, having some "Cool hWhip" with it. However, this backfires on New Brian because New Brian accepts this pronunciation. As the joke is on Stewie, he claims New Brian to be a "bigger buzzkill than Buzz Killington" who shows up on cue to give Stewie another unfunny anecdote. Stewie later tries to persuade Brian, living with Quagmire at the time, to come back home by offering to have some pie with "Cool hWhip", which once again pisses Brian off. Family Guy Viewer Mail #2 When the British horse version of Brian says "whim" in the British Griffins segment of the show, British Stewie calls attention to his pronunciation. High School English Pap Finn (Stewie) tells Huckleberry (Peter) that he is going to "hwip" him. Life of Brian In the ending credits of the episode, Stewie manages to annoy Vinny, by saying "Cool Hwip", the way he does, and Vinny gives the same reaction as Brian. Stewie falls in love with Vinny at this point, knowing that he'll be a swell replacement for Brian. Grimm Job The Big Bad Wolf, played by Vinny, tells Little Red Riding Hood's (Stewie) grandmother (Barbara Pewterschmidt) that he brought "Cool hWhip," first using its normal pronunciation, then using the mispronunciation running gag when she did not believe that he was Little Red Riding Hood. Herpe the Love Sore When Peter discovers a whip in Quagmire's mail and decides to play with it, Stewie compliments him on the "Cool hWhip" and Peter turns the whip on him as Stewie questions how Peter can suddenly understand him. Once Bitten After Brian has been rendered completely docile by obedience school, Stewie's use of "hWhip" goes by without a response from Brian. Griffin Winter Games In a deleted scene, the family drinks hot chocolate and burns their mouths, because it's too hot. Stewie is the only one, who doesn't burn his mouth, because he was protected by his drink's "hWhipped cream". Category:Running Gags